UNA SEMANA EN FRADD Y FABEAR PIZZA
by FERRY PLAYS TUCKER TWEAK
Summary: EL TEAM CRAIG VA A PEDIR TRABAJO EN FRDD Y FAZBEAR PIZZA PERO QUE PASARA LO SE MAL SUMMARY PERO SI TENGO SUERTE HARÉ UN LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHIQUILLOS Y CHIQUILLAS HOY LES TRAIGO UN FIC DE FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY´S AL ESTILO SOUTH PARK ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN**

**ESTABA CRAIG CON SU TEAM BUSCANDO TRABAJO BUSCARON POR TODOS LADOS HASTA QUE **

**CRAIG: **Mamá estoy buscando trabajo no voy a llevar a Ruby a comer a un restaurante y menos a sus amigos

**MAMÁ: **La vas a llevar si no quieres que te castigue por 2 semanas

**EN LA CALLE EL TEAM CRAIG CAMINA CON RUBY, IKE, KAREN Y GEORGIE**

**RUBY: **Mira ese lugar se ve genial

**IKE: **No lo sé ahí murió mi hermano y 3 de sus amigos por lo que me conto mamá

**CRAIG: **Mira mocoso sabelotodo vamos a ir ahí van comer lo que sea que sirvan de comer y saldremos de ahí ¿entendido?

**IKE: **O-ok

**RUBY: **Craig cállate por favor

**EN LA PIZZERIA FREEDY FAZBEAR PIZZA**

**KAREN: **Este lugar se ve tenebroso no me lo tomen a mal pero si se ve terrorífico

**CRAIG: **Mira mocosa mientras más rápido comas más rápido nos vamos

**RUBY: **Chicos vámonos!

**MIENTRAS EL TEAM DE RUBY SE IVA CON UNA RUBY MUY ENOJADA CRAIG VEIA UN CARTEL**

**CRAIG: **Miren chicos buscan guardias de seguridad nocturnos

**TOKEN: **Solo una pregunta ¿Cuánto pagan?

**CLYDE: **Eso no importa mientras paguen todo está bien

**TWEEK: **P-pero e-s ra-raro no te ngh! Pi-piden nin-gún do-documento

**CRAIG: **Chicos preparados para pedir el trabajo?

**TODOS: **Siii!

**TODOS FUERON A VER EL TRABAJO PARA PEDIRLO Y LES TRATARON DE ADVERTIR ALGO QUE NO SE IMAGINABAN MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA NOCHE**

**CRAIG: **Esto es muy tranquilo y tenemos que estar todos aquí en un cuarto y ver cámaras de seguridad pero porque hay luces y puertas eso no tiene sentido

**CLYDE: **Que tal si entran a robar cerramos las puertas y ya taran

**TOKEN: **Sigue sin tener sentido pero ¡ DIOS!

**CRAIG: **¿Qué pasa?

**TOKEN: **Ve esto y dime si no da miedo

**CLYDE: **Este no me lo tomen a mal pero ¡TWEEK NO ESTA!

**CLYDE SE PANIQUEABA MIENTRAS TOKEN Y CRAIG SE LE QUEDABAN VIENDO EN UNA DE ESAS CRAIG LE DA UNA BOFETADA SONARA MUY DE MUJER SIN OFENDER PERO SI CLYDE SE PONE DE NIÑITA CON LA BOFETADA CON UN PUÑETASO TE DEMANDA**

**CRAIG: **Tranquilízate por favor!

**CLYDE:** ¿Me pegaste? Token ¿viste? Me pego

**TOKEN: **Si lo vi pero ya te estabas volviendo loco volviendo al tema Tweek no está ¿estaba hace un momento aquí?

**CRAIG: **Yo estoy viendo las cámaras contigo el que lo debía de estar vigilando era Clyde no yo

**CLYDE:…**

**EN ESO LOS TRES SE ESPANTAN AL OIR UN PEQUEÑO GRITO CON UN GRAN ECO EN TODA LA PIZZERIA **

**TOKEN: **¿Oyeron eso?

**CRAIG: **Se parece al gritito de…TWEEK!

**CLYDE: **¡Craig espera!

**CRAIG CORRE DESESPERADAMENTE POR TWEEK YA QUE SOLO EL SABE LOS GRITOS NORMALES O DE OTRA COSA DE TWEEK CUANDO CRAIG LLEGO AL LUGAR DE DONDE PROVENIA EL GRITO LO QUE VIO LO IMPRESIONO UN TWEEK LLORANDO Y A LA VEZ DESMAYADO PENSO QUE ERA POR LA CAFEINA PERO LO IMPACTANTE ES QUE UNO DE LOS ANIMATRNICS (EL PATO O CHICA POR SI QUERIAN SABER) LO OBSERVABA CRAIG LO UNICO QUE HIZO FUE LLEVARSE A TWEEK… EN LA OFICINA**

**CLYDE: **Token los animatronics se mueven pero eso no es lo peor del caso sino que nos tratan de decir algo

**TOKEN:** Solo ha de ser problema con sus cables ya estás cansado duerme un poco ¿te parece?

**CLYDE: **Oky doky poky

**CLYDE SE DURMIO EN LAS PIERNAS DE TOKEN MIENTRAS CRAIG BUSCABA LA ENTRADA A LA OFICINA Y TWEEK SE ESTABA DESPERTANDO**

**TWEEK: **¿Qué pa-paso?

**CRAIG:** Te desmayaste y como que estabas viendo a uno de los animatronics o más bien uno de los animatronics te veía

**TWEEK: **Es qu-que ¿te acu-acuerdas d-de Butters?

**CRAIG:** Claro el que era novio de Kenny

**TWEEK: **Si e-el mu-murió aquí ju-junto con Kyle, Stan y Kenny pe-pero cua-ndo el pa-pato me vi-vio sentí la mi-mirada inoce-inocente de Butters

**CRAIG: **Que raro primero los animatronicos se mueven segunda nos tratan de decir algo y tercera dices lo Butters recuerdame que llegando a casa investigue sobre esta pizzería porque ¡mira ya acabo nuestro turno!

**LOS CHICOS CAMINABAN HACIA SUS CASAS ECEPTO TWEEK QUE CAMINABA HACIA LA CASA DE CRAIG CON CRAIG CUANDO LLEGARON TWEEK SE ACOSTO Y TOMO CAFÉ Y CRAIG SE METIO A INTERNET A BUSCAR ALGO SOBRE LA PIZZERIA FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZA LO PRIMERO QUE VIO SOBRE UN ASESINATO DE CINCO NIÑOS NO LE TOMO IMPORTANCIA PERO QUIZO SACAR MAS INFORMACION DECIDIO IR A INVESTIGAR A CADA UNA DE LAS RECIDENCIAS DESPUES EN LANOCHE…**

**CRAIG: **Chicos creo que ya sé porque los animatronicos se mueven

**CLYDE: **¿Por qué mi querido Craig?

**TWEEK: **Ghaaaa!

**CRAIG: **¿Qué pasa Tweek?

**TWEEK: **¡LA PUERTA!

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ DEJO EL FIC ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO BYE**


	2. ¿PERO QUE?

**HOLA CHIQUILLOS Y CHIQUILLAS HOY LES TRAIGO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE UNA SEMANA EN FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZA**

**TWEEK: **La puerta!

**CRAIG: **¿Pero qué rayos?

**BONNI UNO DE LOS ANIMATRONICOS TRATO DE FILTRARSE EN LA OFICINA PERO CUANDO SE ASOMO A LA VENTANA…**

**BONNI: **Acabaremos con (AYUDA!) ustedes porque ( HUYAN!) no valen la (SOY KY-) pena

**LOS CHICOS SE QUEDARON COMO ESTATUAS CUANDO OYERON ESO PERO EN ESO…**

**CRAIG: **¿Cómo dices que dices?

**CUANDO CRAIG TERMINO DE HABLAR POR LA VENTANA DERECHA APARECIO CHICA…**

**CHICA: **Si ahora (SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!) ustedes serán nuestra (CHICOS SOY BUTT-!) diversión

**EN ESO TWEEK SE ACUERDA DE LO QUE LE DIJO A CRAIG…**

**TWEEK: **Cr-craig ¿te ac-acuerdas que t-te di-dije de-

**CRAIG: **Ahora no Tweek!

**TOKEN: **¿Cómo paso todo esto?

**EL TERCER ANIMATRONICO LLAMADO FOXY TAMBIEN TRATO DE ASUSTAR A LOS CHICOS**

**FOXY: **Ustedes serán la (AYUDENOS!) pizza (AYUDA SOY KEN!) de hoy argh argh argh

**CLYDE: **No quiero ser pizza quiero ser taco :3

**TOKEN Y CRAIG SE LE QUEDARON VIENDO CON CARA DE POKER FACE PERO PARA QUE TODO EMPEORARA OYERON UNA CANCION TIPO CUNA (NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE TODAVIA NO SE LES ACABA LA ENERGIA) Y EL ERA…**

**FREDDY: **Miren a los invitados (PORQUE?!) de hoy chicos ja ja ja ¿saben quién soy? Soy su (NO ME HUVIERA SEPA-!) querido amigo (RADO DE TI MAMÁ) Freddy Fazbear

**PERO JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO TERMINO SU TURNO TODOS LOS ANIMATRONICOS VOLIVIERON A SUS LUGARES DE SIEMPRE LOS CHICOS VOLVIAN A SUS CASAS HASTA QUE…**

**CRAIG: **Tweek ¿Qué tienes porque no me diriges la palabra desde hace rato?

**TWEEK: **¿En-enserio pregu-ntas nhg! Po-porque?

**CRAIG: **¿Cómo que enserio?

**CLYDE: **Lo callaste cuando te intento decir algo

**CRAIG: **Mira tú te callas

**TWEEK: **Cr-craig él ti-tiene ra-zón

**CRAIG: **Pero como pude herir tus sentimientos de esa manera no lo entiendo

**CLYDE Y TOKEN: **Yo si

**CLYDE Y TOKEN SE LLEVARON A TWEEK A CASA DE TOKEN MIENTRAS QUE CRAIG…**

**CRAIG:** No lo entiendo ¿en qué le dolería?

**LO QUE CRAIG NO SAVIA ERA QUE A TWEEK LE GUSTABA CRAIG (A CRAIG TAMBIEN LE GUSTA TWEEK) CRAIG SE SINTIO MAL Y TRATO DE ARREGLARLO, MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE TOKEN…**

**CLYDE: **Tweek nosotros más que nadie sabemos lo tarado que es Craig pero deja de llorar

**TWEEK: **¿Le-les pu-puedo con-tar al-algo?

**TOKEN: **Claro Tweek

**TWEEK: **Cu-cuando me de-desmaye fue po-porque uno de los ani-animatronicos se me que-quedo vi-viendo co-como si fu-fuera Butters

**CLYDE: **Tweek no me lo tomes a mal pero es imposible además Butters está muerto

**TOKEN: **Tweek ¿en dónde murió Butters?

**TWEEK: **No l-lo sé so-solo di-dije que sentí su mi-mirada cu-cuando el muñeco o n-no sé qué s-sea me m-miro

**MIENTRAS TANTO CRAIG EN SU CASA CON STRIPES…**

**CRAIG: **Ahora como hago para que me perdone Stripes

**STRIPES:** …

**CRAIG: **Ya se le pediré que me perdone y puede me le confiese

**MIENTRAS CRAIG SE PREPARABA PARA CONFESARLE A TWEEK SUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA EL, EN LA CALLE…**

**TOKEN: **Hay que ir con Craig él sabe sobre todo esto

**CLYDE: **( con respiración agitada)Oye podríamos parar un poco estoy demasiado cansado

**TOKEN: **Ok pararemos

**TWEEK VENIA CORRIENDO DETRÁS DE ELLOS A TODA VELOCDAD PERO UN CHICO FRANCES DE CABELLO CASTAÑO LLAMADO CHRISTOPHE VENIA CORRIENDO DE LADO CONTRARIO Y CHOCARON Y CHRISTOPHE QUEDO ENCIMA DE TWEEK Y EN ESE MOMENTO APARECIO CRAIG…**

**CRAIG: **¿Pero qué rayos pasa aqui?

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO DENLE LIKE Y PERDON POR LA TARDANSA NOS LEEMOS BYE**


	3. CONFESIONES

**HOLA CHIQUILLOS Y CHIQUILLAS HOY LES TRAIGO LA TERCERA PARTE DE UNA SEMANA EN FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZA BUENO COMENZEMOS**

**CRAIG: **¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?

**TOKEN: **Lo puede explicar!

**CRAIG: **No hay nada que explicar

**CLYDE: **¡Hay topo ya viste lo que hiciste!

**MIENTRAS CLYDE DISCUTIA CON EL TOPO TWEEK SALIO CORRIENDO DEL LUGAR Y CON CRAIG…**

**CRAIG: **¡Genial! (Con sarcasmo) sumamente genial primero le quiero pedir disculpas y confesármele y me sale con esto y para que todo empeore lo tengo que ver a media noche y me toca cuidar que no salga de nuevo

**STRIPES: **…

**CRAIG: **Stripes no te quedes callado me tienes que ayudar no lo se aconséjame o dime algo

**STRIPES: **…

**CRAIG: **Si ya se eres un cobayo que no puede hablar de todos modos contigo no me puedo enojar

**EN LA PIZZERIA FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZA…**

**TOKEN: **Clyde sé que esto no te va a gustar pero es mejor que cuides a Tweek en lo que yo hablo con Craig

**CLYDE: **No señor si queremos que la relación de Craig y Tweek funcione debemos dejarlos solos así la magia hace su trabajillo ¿ok?

**TOKEN: **No lo sé hay muchas posibilidades de que se quieran pelear como en cuarto grado o más bien Craig provoque a Tweek

**CLYDE: **Deja que cupido haga su magia ¿sí? Como tú y yo

**TOKEN: **¿Qué?

**CLYDE: **N-nada

**TOKEN: **O-ok

**CRAIG: **Ya dejen el amor para después niñitas!

**TWEEK: **No e-es su cu-culpa que de-dejes de cre-creer en el amor y dé-dejalos en paz!

**CRAIG: **Tú no te metas cafeinomano tartamudo sin sentimientos

**AUN QUE NO LO CREAN A TWEEK SI LE DOLIO ESTO PERO ARMADO DE VALOR…**

**TWEEK: **Mira cuando vayas a decirme que no tengo sentimientos primero vete en un espejo y yo si tengo sentimientos y te lo iba a decir pero ya me di cuenta de la triste realidad

**CRAIG DE VERDAD LA HECHO A PERDER Y LO SABIA PORQUE TWEEK NO TARTAMUDEO NI LE DIERON ATAQUES DE PANICO PERO CRAIG ¿HAVIA ESCUCHADO BIEN? SI AL PARECER SI PERO AHORA TENIA QUE DETENER A TWEEK…**

**CRAIG: **Tweek ¿Dónde estás? Tweek no quise decir eso lo lo siento

**TWEEK: **Déja-me gha! Su-suéltame n-no ghaa!

**CRAIG: **Tweek dime algo por favor dime algo!

**CRAIG IBA CORRIENDO POR TODA LA PIZZERIA TOKEN Y CLYDE LO VIGILABAN DESDE LAS CAMARAS PERO CUANDO CRAIG SE METIO A UN CUARTO MAS OBSCURO QUE LA NOCHE ALGO LE TAPO LA POCA LUZ QUE ENTRABA AL CUARTOY EL ERA…**

**BONNI: **Miren lo que me (sáquenme) encontré chicos es muy (ayúdame) raro creo que el queda muy bien en el traje de (déjame!) Foxy ¿no lo (soy kyle) crees Foxy?

**CRAIG OYO MUY BIEN LO QUE DIJO ESE ANIMATRONICO Y SE ATREVIO A PREGUNTARLE…**

**CRAIG: **Kyle, Kyle Broflobsky ese es tu nombre ¿no es asi?

**BONNI: **¿Cómo dijiste? Repítelo de nuevo

**BONNI CAMBIO UN POCO DE SU ASPECTO DE DIABOLICO A ANGELICO PERO…**

**CRAIG: **Si ese es tu verdadero nombre Kyle Broflovsky ahora entiendo ustedes murieron aquí!

**FOXY: **Argh argh argh! Amiguito (Sácame de aquí) no digas (tú me conoces soy Kenny) eso solo relájate argh argh argh!

**CRAIG: **Si eso es tu eres Kenneth y el pato debe ser Leopold así es ahora, donde tienen a Tweek!

**FREEDY: **Él es a (porque?) quien buscas? Ja ja ja

**CRAIG: **Si devuélvemelo ahora

**FREEDY: **Ten amiguito!

**FREEDY ABENTO EL CUERPO DE TWEEK DESMAYADO AL SUELO MIENTRAS CRAIG LO RECOJE Y LE DICE…**

**CRAIG:** Oye ¿Qué te pasa? Él es solo un pequeño indefenso

**BONNI: **Como nosotros lo fuimos y nadie estuvo ahí para ayudarnos

**FOXY: **Pedimos piedad a aquella sombra negra pero no la tuvo

**CHICA: **Éramos inocentes,deviles y pequeños

**FREDDY: **Esa sombra no nos tuvo compasión como nosotros no la vamos a tener con ustedes

**CRAIG CARGO A TWEEK Y CON TODO LO QUE SUS PIERNAS LE BRINDARON CORRER AL LLEGAR A LA OFICINA CERRO LAS PUERTAS Y CUIDADOSAMENTE PUSO A TWEEK EN EL SUELO...**

**CRAIG: **Esto-no-es-bueno

**TOKEN: **Lo sabemos lo vimos todo

**CLYDE: **No me lo tomen a mal de nuevo pero alguien toca la puerta

**TOKEN Y CRAIG: **¡No la habras!

**AQUÍ TERMINA EL FIC ESPEREN EL OTRO CAPITULO PROXIMAMENTE SUVIERE UNO SOBRE MLP (SOLO LOS BRONYS O PEGASISTERS ENTIENDEN ESOY) Y UNO DE PHINEAS Y FERB**


	4. LA SORPRESA

**HOLA CHIQUILLOS Y CHIQUILLAS HOY LES TRAIGO LA CUARTA PARTE DE UNA SEMANA EN FREDDY SIN MAS QUE ESCRIBIR EMPEZAMOS…**

**TOKEN Y CRAIG: **¡No la abras!

**CLYDE: **Ok

**CRAIG: **No otra vez carachos!

**CLYDE: **Nos queda 10 de batería y faltan 5 minutos para que los animatronics se calmen

**TOKEN: **Bueno si este es el fin ay que confesarnos algo empieza Craig

**CRAIG: **Deja que des- a ya despertó

**TWEEK: **Que ¿qué pa-paso?

**CRAIG: **Nada que me gustas (que bueno que nos vamos a morir así no me dejara de hablar)

**TWEEK: **¿En-enserio?

**CLYDE: **No lo tomen a mal pero la hora ya término

**CRAIG: **Cara-

**TWEEK LE DIO UN CALIDO BESO EN LA BOCA (SE TUVO QUE PARAR DE PUNTITAS PERO ARHG QUE CARACHOS AQUÍ ESTAMOS ¿NO?) CUANDO EL BESO SE TERMINO…**

**TWEEK: **No-nos vemos a-al ra-rato

**CRAIG SE QUEDO BOQUIABIERTO PERO…**

**CRAIG: **Tweek espera me puedes acompañar a mi casa

**TWEEK: **¿Pa-para qué?

**CRAIG:** Solo acompáñame

**CRAIG SE LLEVO A TWEEK A RASTRAS, AL LLEGAR A CASA HUBO UN SILENCIO INCOMODO PERO CRAIG LO ROMPIO CON UN BESO APASIONADO PERO BRUSCO A LA VEZ (LO SE SOY UN POCO ATREVIDA AVECES NO ES CIERTO, BUENO SEGUIMOS) TWEEK SE SINTIO UN POCO INCOMODO PERO…**

**CRAIG: **Espera ¿Qué es esto? (**VOZ DE MAMÁ: **Craig como trabajas fuimos a ver a la abuela llegamos dentro de una semana

PD: No llames a menos de que la casa se queme)

**A CRAIG NO LE IMPORTO QUE LO HALLAN DEJADO SOLO (SIEMPRE LO HACIAN), MIENTRAS TANTO EN FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZA…**

**BONNI: **Ya no quiero vivir así ¿Por qué nos condenaron a vivir así?

**CHICA: **Algún día seremos libres solo hasta recordar quienes somos pero por ahora hay que seguir este rol

**BONNI: **Lo sé pero esta noche uno de los guardias nos dirá quiénes somos solo hay que controlarnos

**FOXY: **De que hablan marinos arh arh arh!

**BONNI: **Esta noche tenemos que ser fuertes y tratar de controlarnos ¿les parece?

**FREDDY: **Nunca saldremos de aquí ni siquiera nos recuerdan

**BONNI: **Tu no eras así lo último que recuerdo es que tú nos dijiste que nunca nos rindiéramos

**FREDDY: **Si eso fue antes de morir y quedarnos atrapados en estos cuerpos

**BONNI: **Si pero por lo me-

**FOXY: **Bonni Chica vámonos no tenemos nada que hacer aquí además mañana es la fiesta de un pequeño y hay que practicar

**EN CASA DE CRAIG, CRAIG DESPERTABA Y VEIA A SU PEQUEÑIN INDEFENSO ACOSTADO EN SU PECHO DORMIDO (ME IMAGINO QUE USTEDES SABEN LO QUE ESTUBIERON HACIENDO) HASTA QUE…**

**CRAIG: **Tweeky despierta

**TWEEK: **¿Mhh? Pe-pero yo que-queria se-seguir, un mome-nto ¿Qué pa-paso?

**CRAIG: **Pues tuvimos relaciones

**TWEEK: **Y ¿fu-fui el pri-primero?

**CRAIG: **Pues no

**TWEEK: **Eso se-significa que ¿no fu-fue espe-cial?

**TWEEK SE PUSO TRISTE Y SE DEPRIMIO PERO CRAIG HABLO…**

**CRAIG: **No te pongas así Tweeky no podrás haber sido el primero pero si fuiste el único que me logro enamorar de esta manera

**TWEEK: **¿Enserio?

**CRAIG: **Soy tuyo y de nadie más ahora vamos a bañarnos para ir a trabajar

**TWEEK: **O-ok

**LOS DOS SE BESARON DE LA FORMA MAS APASIONADA DEL MUNDO Y SE METIERON A BAÑAR MIENTRAS QUE A LAS 11:30 FUERA DE LA PIZZERIA…**

**CLYDE: **Lo siento Token

**TOKEN: **¿Pero porque?

**CLYDE: **Porque *snif* te hice pasar un mal *snif* momento ayer

**TOKEN: **No tienes nada que lamentar amiguito

**AL TERMINAR DE HABLAR TOKEN LE DIO UN TIERNO BESO EN LA FRENTE PERO ESO NO FUE TODO…**

**TOKEN: **Además como podría enojarme con la persona que me gusta

**CLYDE: **¿Te gusto?

**TOKEN: **Si desde hace mucho pero no te lo dije por miedo

**CLYDE: **Tú también me gustas y mucho

**TOKEN: **¿Te gustaría ser mi novio Clyde?

**CLYDE LO BESO DE UNA MANERA TIERNA PERO APASIONADA EN LOS LABIOS PERO LLEGARON CRAIG Y TWEEK…**

**CRAIG: **Hola chi- un momento ¿Token y Clyde? Ustedes Token y Clyde gays ahora si lo vi todo

**TWEEK SE LE QUEDO VIENDO CON CARA TU LO ERES PERO SE ACORDO QUE DE CRAIG SE PODIA ESPERAR CUALQUIER COSA…**

**TOKEN: **Mejor entremos a la pizzería ya

**TODOS ENTRAN A LA PIZZERIA PERO DE REPENTE SE CIERRA Y SALE BONNI, FOXY Y CHICA…**

**BONNI: **¿Quién de ustedes es el de gorra azul?

**CRAIG: **Para empezar es chullo no gorra y esto pertenece a la familia de los gorros no gorras y otra es que ¿para qué me quieren?

**CHICA: **Para que nos digas quienes somos

**CLYDE: **Pe-pero son ma-malos

**TODOS EMPIEZAN A CANTAR LA CANCION DE FNAF…**

**TODOS: **La noche esperar para poder salir a buscar si alguien quiere jugar después de este tiempo en soledad desde siempre debes tocar la misma canción desde aquel día un impostor que nos condenó volvernos desperdicio déjanos entrar no nos dejes atrás no somos como piensas somos pobres almas que no poseen libertad impulsadas a este rol tomar en el sitio solos en la zona atrapados desde el 87 ven se mi amigo o quédate en el sillón pues ahora estarás cinco noches en freddys aquí quieres estar explícame a mí porque quieres te quedar cinco noches en freddys

Nos has sorprendido te pudimos ver de nuevo debiste haberte ido y a este sitio decir adiós como si hubiera más creo que tu antes trabajabas acá tu cara me es familiar experto ya eres con las puertas déjanos entrar no nos dejes atrás no somos como piensas somos pobres almas que no poseen libertad impulsadas a este rol tomar el en sitio solos en la zona atrapados desde el 87 ven se mi amigo o quédate en el sillón pues ahora estarás cinco noches en freddys aquí quieres estar explícame a mí porque te quieres quedar cinco noches en freddys…

**TODOS SE QUEDARON CON CARA DE WTF PERO CRAIG HABLO…**

**CRAIG: **Bonni es Kyle Chica es Leopold y Foxy es Kenny pero entonces ¿Quién es Freddy?

**FREDDY: **Vaya el cerebrito regreso ja ja ja

**TOKEN: **Freddy es Stanley Marsh eso es

**FREDDY: **¿Cómo te (me recuerdan) atreves a (sáquenme de aquí) decir (perdóname madre) eso?

**CRAIG: **Si tú eres Stanley Marsh

**BONNI: **Te recuerdan Stan te recuer-

**POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZON (LA CUAL NI YO SE) LOS 4 ANIMATRONICS SE APAGARON PERO…**

**BONNI: **Gracias por liberarnos espero se queden aquí como guardias

**FREDDY: **Gracias por abrirme los ojos y vuelvan cuando quieran

**LOS CHICOS SE QUEDARON TODA LA NOCHE CON LOS ANIMATRONICS**

**2 SEMANAS DESPUES**

**TWEEK: **Cra-craig sabes ¿po-porque te-tengo anto-jos?

**CRAIG: **No lo se

**TOKEN: **Tweek al rato te vamos ir a hacer análisis

**AL TERMINAR SU HORARIO DE TRABAJO FUERON A HACERLE ANALISIS A TWEEK TOKEN ENTRO CON EL Y AL SALIR TWEEK SALE LLORANDO Y TOKEN COMO QUE MEDIO SORPRENDIDO…**

**TOKEN: **Tweek esta…

**HASTA AQUÍ LO VOY A DEJAR PORQUE YA ME TARDE MUCHO Y PERDON POR NO PONERLES EL LEMMON QUE PROMETI PERO SACARE UN PEQUEÑO EXTRA CUANDO ACAVE ESTO QUE APRXIMADAMENTE VA A TENER 16 CAPITULOS BUENOS NOS LEEMOS**


	5. LA SORPRESA 2

**HOLA CHIQUILLOS Y CHIQUILLAS HOY LES TRAIGO LA QUINTA PARTE DE UNA SEMANA EN FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZA Y BUENO EMPEZAMOS…**

**TOKEN: **Tweek esta embarazado felicidades Craig serás padre

**CRAIG: **…

**CLYDE: **Awww! Qué bonito!

**TWEEK LO TOMO COMO BURLA (LO CUAL NO LO FUE) Y SALIO CORRIENDO DEL LUGAR CRAIG LO TRATO DE DETENER PERO NO PUDO LO TRATO DE SEGUIR PERO LO PERDIO DESPUES PENSO DONDE SE ENCONTRARIA UN ADICTO A LA CAFEINA Y LO ENCONTRO EN SU CUARTO LLORANDO Y LE TOCO…**

**TWEEK: **Craig _snif_ me od-odiara _snif _Pe-pero ¿po-porque y-o? _snif_

**CRAIG TOCO LA VENTANA Y TWEEK REACCIONO…**

**CRAIG: **Tweek abre la ventana

**TWEEK: **GHA! ¿qui-quien _snif_ fue?

**CRAIG: **Soy, soy yo Craig abre quiero hablar contigo por favor

**TWEEK: **O-ok

**TWEEK ABRIO LA VENTANA Y…**

**TWEEK: **¿Po-porque es-estás aquí? _Snif_

**CRAIG: **Porque te quiero y quiero a mi bebe los quiero a los dos y voy a hacer todo lo posible por hacerlos felices a los dos Tweek

**TWEEK: **¿En-enserio?

**CRAIG BESO A TWEEK DE UNA MANERA MUY APASIONADAMENTE POSIBLE AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA PIZZERIA…**

**BONNI:** Hey! Chicos ¿Qué hacen?

**CRAIG:** ¿Chicos puedo hablar con ustedes?

**FOXY: **Claro marinero arg! arg! arg!

**CRAIG: **No sé si ustedes sepan esto de que un hombre no se pueda embarazar pero Tweek esta embarazado

**CHICA: **Awww! Cosita!

**FOXY: **Wow! Arg! Arg! Arg! Sera un pequeño marinerito

**BONNI: **O marinerita pero dinos que la vas a traer a jugar o siquiera cuando nazca porfavorchis! Shii!

**CRAIG: **Si chicos si lo o la traeré y aquí hare sus fiestas de cumpleaños les parece pero de noche donde ustedes puedan jugar con ella y cuando este pequeña nazca la tendremos que traer todas las noches

**CHICA: **Yupiiiii!

**EN EL BAÑO DE LA OFICINA…**

**TOKEN: **Tweek seguro que no quieres ir a casa a descansar te vez demasiado no lo sé ¿tenso? No lo sé pero creo que sería mejor que Craig te llevara a casa y se quedaran, los animatronics ya no son malos no creo que nos hagan daño

**CLYDE: **Si no creo que nos hagan daño además Craig te sabrá cuidar cuido a su madre cuando estaba embarazada de tu cuñis

**TWEEK SOLO ASINTIO CON LA CABEZA YA QUE ESTABA CON LA CABEZA DENTRO DEL INODORO VOMITANDO (YA SABEN EL PORQUE) LE LLAMARON A CRAIG PARA QUE SE FUERAN, CRAIG LLEVABA A TWEEK EN SU ESPALDA PORQUE SE HABIA QUEDADO DORMIDO AL LLEGAR A CASA CRAIG RECOSTO A TWEEK EN SU CAMA PARA QUE PUDIERA DESCANSAR MEJOR…**

**CRAIG: **Ahí estarás mejor Tweeky descansa

**TWEEK: **Cra-craig ¿te a-acuestas con migo y m-me abrazas?

**CRAIG: **Claro

**SI PODRA SONAR FEO (SOBRE TODO PARA MI Y ADMIRADOR S DE TWEEK) PERO TWEEK EN ESOS 9 MESES O TAL VEZ 8 MESES ESTARIA UN POCO CAPRICHOSO USTEDES SABEN O SE IMAGINAN UN EMBARAZO PERO QUE MAS DA YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ QUE NO BUENO AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA CAMA DE CRAIG…**

**CRAIG: **¿Qué horas son? Son las 12:15 am hay que flojera pero ¿Qué día es hoy? Es viernes hoy nos toca entrar a las 10:00 que flojera oye Tweeky despierta

**TWEEK: **¿mhh? ¿Qué pa-pasa?

**CRAIG: **Es hora de despertar ¿vale?

**TWEEK: **O-ok oy-e ¿Qué ho-hora e-s?

**CRAIG: **12:16 Bueno te parece si ¿preparo el desayuno?

**TWEEK: **Yo m-me confo-rmo co-con café gra-gracias

**CRAIG: **¿no quieres que te prepare unos hot cakes o un sándwich de cajeta o nutella o algo? Lo siento es que se me antojo

**SI EL QUE IBA A EMPEZAR CON LOS ANTOJOS (Y TAL VEZ IBA A PERDER SU FIGURA) ERA CRAIG BUENO SEGUIMOS…**

**TWEEK: **No so-solo café

**CRAIG: **Ok

**CRAIG SE PREPARO UN SANDWICH Y UNOS HOT CAKES CON NUTELLA ( :D´) MERMELADA Y JARABE DE MAPLE BUENO EN FREDDY FAZBEAR…**

**FREDDY: **Gracias por venir esperamos verlos pronto

**BONNI: **Si chicos y chicas joyjayjoyjoy

**CHICA: **Ojala tengamos más aventuras otro día

**DESDE EL PIRATE COVE FOXY ENCERRADO MALDECIA Y CHICA SE ACERCO A CONSENTIRLO…**

**FOXY: **Hola marinera

**CHICA: **¿Qué pasa encanto?

**(A BUTTERS SE LEPEGO LO CHICA)**

**FOXY: **Nada solo que cuando dan los shows quisiera que fuera como antes corretear a los niños y verlos reír pero llego esa niña la cual tropezó yo tropecé y la mordí

**CHICA: **Pero no hay porque deprimirse lindura además dentro de ocho o nueve meses vendrá una amiga nueva perdón marinerita o marinerito nuevo

**FOXY: **Gracias

**A LAS 10:30 CRAIG LES TENIA UNA SORPRESA A LOS ANIMATRONICS Y ES…**

**CRAIG: **Chicos ¿Qué creen?

**BONNI: **¿Qué?!

**CRAIG: **Conozco a alguien que les puede devolver sus cuerpos por procesos obvio

**BONNI: **¿Enserio? ¿Quién?

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**DAMIEN Y CRAIG ACOSTUMBRAN JUGAR MINECRAFT PERO NO LO UN SIMPLE JUEGO CREATIVO SI NO QUE COMPITEN POR QUIEN HACE O CONQUISTA UNA ALDEA PRIMERO ESA OCASION HABIA SIDO CRAIG…**_

_**DAMIEN: **__Buen ganador Tucker te debo una_

_**CRAIG: **__Y creo que ya se en que lo cobrare_

_**DAMIEN: **__Saca la sopa_

_**CRAIG: **__¿Conociste el crimen de los niños desaparecidos en freddy fazbear pizza?_

_**DAMIEN: **__Yo estuve involucrado en eso ¿sabes? Fueron asesinados 5 niños y me dieron el trabajo cuando tenía 7 años_

_**CRAIG: **__No, fueron 4 ¿o no?_

_**DAMIEN: **__Fueron Kyle Stanley Leopold Kenneth y su hermano Kevin_

_**CRAIG: **__Creo que recuerdo a ese chico pero te lo explico hoy en la pizzería 11:00_

_**DAMIEN: **__Estaré ahí_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**CRAIG: **En cinco minutos llegara así que hay que esperar

**BONNI: **¿Enserio? Un momento como crees que se lo tomen nuestros familiares bueno eso si tenemos

**DAMIEN: **Yo digo que muy bien

**CRAIG: **Damien llegaste

**CHICA: **Oye yo te conozco trajiste a una banda de pequeños y un rubio llamado Pip ¿no es cierto?

**DAMIEN: **No seas tofontofa

**FOXY: **¿A quién le dices tofa tofa ehh?

**CRAIG: **Chicos él es Damien el que los ayudara

**TODOS LOS ANIMATRONICS: **Hola Damien

**DAMIEN: **Hola ahora lo que les voy a decir es que todos deben estar aquí y veo que falta alguien

**FREDDY: **No amigo te equivocas solo somos cuatro

**DAMIEN: **¿Me dejarían dar una vuelta por la pizzería?

**TODOS LOS ANIMATRONICS: **Claro

**DAMIEN DIO UN RECORRIDO POR TODA LA PIZZERIA HATA QUE EN UN CUARTO…**

**DAMIAN: **Aquí estabas amiguito

**GOLDEN FREDDY: **Me falta el valor para dirigir palabra con alguien

**DAMIAN: **OHH! Vamos significa que el amargado aquí soy yo

**DAMIAN SACO AL GOLDEN FREDDY Y AL SACARLO LO PUSO CON LOS OTROS CUATRO Y ESTE LES HECHO UN HECHIZO (XD CREO QUE PUSE ALGO OBVIO) DAMIEN SE DESPIDIO Y AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

**BONNI: **WTF! WTF ¿OK?

**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO USTEDES SABEN LO QUE ES ESTO DE LA ESCUELA YA CASI ESTA LA SEXTA PARTE TAMBIEN BUENO ADIOS**


	6. AVISOSAMENTE AVISO

**HOLA CHIQUILLOS Y CHIQUILLAS LES DOY ESTE IMPORTANTE AVISO DE QUE POR ALGUNAS SEMANAS VOY A ESTAR FUERA DE CASA Y VOY A APROVECHAR PARA COMPENSAR EL RETRASO BUENO LINDAS VACASIONES Y QUE DIOS LES BENDIGA**


End file.
